Dwarf
Dwarves call the city of Kaladim home, a great stronghold dug into the rocky Butcherblock Mountains. Like all Dwarven settlements it is an effortlessly organised and flawlessly engineered creation, which can can also function as a fortress in times of war or invasion, usually from Butcherblock's western shores. Ogre scouting and war parties are no stranger to the Dwarves of Kaladim and the mighty Storm Guard has been regularly called upon to repel enemy incursions into the joint Elven and Dwarven territories. Lore Dwarves believe they were created by Brell Serilis, The Duke of Below (also known as 'God of the Underground') and have a strong sense of pride and honor; considering their creator as 'our father'. Some tribes of goblins and gnolls contest the Dwarves claim that they are the only rightful children of their deity and though the honesty of such creatures is in question the Dwarves still consider it a great insult to be associated with them in such a way. While Dwarves are certainly more famed for their drinking ability than combat prowess, some of the greatest warriors in the land are of Dwarven birth and beliefs. Similar to their close allies, the Barbarians, Dwarves are strong and sturdy and able to wear the sturdiest armor, wield the heaviest weapons and endure the longest of battles. It is common to find Dwarven warriors 'stocking up' before charging into battle, and the sight of a riled up Dwarf with axe in one hand and a mug of strong ale in the other is enough to make even the ugliest, smelliest Troll turn tail and flee. Tales of Ogres and Trolls fill any respectable Dwarven Tavern and it is evident to any who have spent time in a dwarfs company that they have a great love of a good story and a fine ale. While Dwarves are undoubtedly a valuable ally and companion, especially in a tough fight, one of the many qualities Dwarves are known to lack is charm. They sometimes seem grumpy and hasty and have a certain attitude with no time for frivolous, careless people. They like to get things done and do them right and this work ethic and determination is one of the reasons Dwarven engineers and smiths are highly sought after. Unfortunately for any who get on the wrong side of a Dwarf they don't tend to forget easily and once wronged they are very difficult to befriend. This also works the other way and once their trust and friendship is earned they are as loyal and protective as any of the best companions you can encounter on your travels. A Dwarf will never standby while a friend is in trouble and cares little for the odds in a fight or the size of a task facing them. While Kaladim is rumored to be one of the richest cities of Norrath and trade is indeed quite central to Dwarven society, they also have a generosity of spirit materially towards their allies. Dwarves are happy to share their work and technology and export gems and brews far from their homeland. Common destinations of Dwarven exports are the Human cities of Freeport and Qeynos and are often seen being loaded onto ships, bringing supplies to the expeditionary force on the continent of Kunark. Dwarves are always keen to explore and prospect, more so in recent times since the discovery of their like minded brethren on Velious. Though their interests are usually more material than their Human and Elven partners, a Dwarf will often be seen accompanying frequent companions, regardless of their own gain on the quest or task of their group and companions. Classes Dwarves are allowed the following classes: *Cleric *Paladin *Rogue *Warrior Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Race